From Negatives to Photographs
by upsoearly
Summary: Sammy was assigned to document All Time Low's concerts. This meant touring with the boys of her favorite band. Click to see how her story unfolds. Sorry I kinda suck at summaries :
1. Some Random Dude

Chapter 1

I stretch my arms out while examining my work. My pictures turned out great even if I was amongst a crowd and very near to a moshpit. Oh the things I do to get a better angle. Though next time, I'll probably remember not to forget my 'PRESS' badge or whatever thing I need to attach to my body so I can pass through security.

'Hey, you done yet?' Bert asked. Bert is my best friend and I guess you could say part time lover and he lives in the same apartment building as mine.

'Yep. Where are we gonna eat dinner tonight?'

'You can pick Chipotle but the boys are at Taco Bell' he said smirking. I obviously had no choice. I gathered up my stuff and we headed to Taco Bell.

I've stuck with my college friends and most of them are boys. I have girl friends too, it's just that I don't like drama and I hate on people easily.

We got to Taco Bell and almost everyone was there. This is one of the few nights that I'm not the only girl in the group because Athan, Drew, and Jughead decided to bring their girlfriends. I never knew who gave Jughead his nickname but I never really remembered myself calling him by his real name. The only people who haven't arrived are Andrei and John. Bert and I said hi to them and we ordered first before sitting down. Dinner was as usual filled with stories of something funny happening to John and Drew, Andrei's way too corny jokes but can't help laughing from, and what happened to everyone's day in general.

I was stuffed and we got back pretty late. These boys talk so much we forgot about the time.

'I'm gonna miss you Sammy.' Bert told me before going to his apartment.

'What?' I laughed. 'Am I going to die soon? Or you know something that I don't?' I asked, thinking that the latter was more of a probability.

'Maybe.' He saw my eyes widen at this then said 'Or not. Goodnight!' then he took off for the elevator.

That was pretty weird. I got in my apartment and I wasn't even planning on sleeping yet but when I laid down on my bed, I got knocked out instantly.

*PHONE RINGING*

'Hullo?'

'You just woke up didn't you?' It was Bert on the line.

'Wait, what?' I groaned. I'm gonna be late for work. Oh lord. 'You go ahead. Catch up with you later'

Thinking that I'll be late anyway, I leisurely did my morning routine and even stopped by Dunkin' Donuts to grab breakfast. I was about twenty minutes late for work and when I got there, I saw a box of my things on my desk and some random dude was sitting on my chair.

'I came late one time and then I get sacked? Chewy's late almost every day why doesn't he get sacked?' Then I looked at Bert who was by the photocopy machine which was set near the door. I asked him 'Dude, why am I getting sacked?' I got sad all of a sudden. He hugged me then said 'You're not getting sacked.'

'But my things are packed. Can't you see?' All of a sudden, I found myself crying.

Then this 'random dude sitting on my chair' turned to our direction. Bert let go of me. I didn't know if I was going to cry out of happiness or cry because they replaced me with…

'Matt Flyzik?' I semi-asked.

'Your things here are packed for a reason' he said. In my head, I'm starting to contemplate if I'm having inception. This is unreal. I stood there trying to take in what he's saying. I said nothing so he went on. 'I'm taking you on tour with me to take photos of All Time Low's shows. We're thinking of publishing a photo book.' he looked at me and smiled. He smiled. I should stop being at awe.

'But don't you already have someone to do that job?' I don't even know why I'm saying this.

Bert, who was still beside me said 'Do you want it or not?'

'Why?'

'Because I'm taking the job if you won't' he said matter-of-factly but I also know deep inside that he wouldn't do that.

'Of course I would!' I laughed and then tears were once again flowing down my face.

A/N: Is the first chapter good? Interesting? Leave me some reviews please. I kinda wanna know as well that someone's reading my story


	2. Holy Titty Fuck

Chapter 2

'Sammy, in my office please.' our boss, Kyle, called me.

His office was at the end of the room and I remembered how I was recruited to his company. Bert was showing him pictures when we went to the Warped tour on the summer after we've graduated. He asked who took most of the pictures that time and Bert said that it was me. About 2 days after that, I got a call and started working here.

'Sit down please.' He motioned me to sit on the chair in front of his desk. He put his hands together.

'You've been in this job for quite some time now and I've been aware of your skills.' I don't think that one and a half years is 'quite some time'. Five years ought to do 'quite some time' but if that's what my boss thinks…

'And I see you've already seen our surprise.' I heaved and wiped the remnants of the tears on my face. I thanked Bert in my head for being the key to me being assigned to this work. Oh and thank god too, he's Kyle's nephew.

'Yes sir' I laughed remembering how I thought Matt Flyzik was some random dude and how I thought I was gonna get sacked.

'Now all you need to do while on tour is to forward me all the photos that we're going to include on the photo book so we can do some necessary editing and what not' he instructed.

'Can I make a website where I can post photos that won't be published?' I asked.

'Sure thing. Just forward me the site's URL so I can plug it too on our website. Now go and pack' he told me and bid me goodbye.

God this really feels so surreal. I feel like I'm floating. Okay, maybe I'm a exaggerating a little but whatever. I walked back to my desk to see not only Matt. Jack fucking Bearcat, I mean Barakat is here too. Oh my. This is just two of the ATL band and crew. How am I even going to handle it when I start seeing all of them?

'Hey' Matt greeted me.

'Holy titty fuck' was my reply. Guess I said that 'cause Jack was standing in front of me.

Bert, who's desk was beside mine said, 'You've watched and listened to Straight to DVD way too many times' he laughed.

'Shushhh!' why am I even friend with this person? He's embarrassing me.

'Nice to know our little photographer here is a fan' Jack said.

'Gee, thanks. And let's please not emphasize on me being little' I said and we all laughed. Hey I'm not really little. I guess I just seem little 'cause Jack's tall. I'm just of average height. If five foot one _is_ average.

'Leave your things here because we're going to abduct you first. So how about some R&R with me and Jack?' Matt asked.

'Count me in!' Boy this day is going to be one hell of a roller coaster ride. And this is just the start of it.

**A/N How's my story so far? PS. I didn't know the chapters I did on word were so short when posted online. I guess expect Chapter 5 and up to be longer :)**


	3. R&R with Matt and Jack

Chapter 3

It was almost lunch time and the boys decided to eat lunch at the mall. I know they're famous but their decision in eating at a place full of people is beyond me. I have my car with me but they insisted on walking. Jack said so because they can use the time to interrogate me. They weren't asking me anything so I asked first.

'So how'd you track me down?'

'We saw your photos circulating online' Jack said. As if it wasn't enough, I looked at Matt.

'You know those watermarks on your photos, I googled it then voila! We, rather I did, found you. All thanks to the internet' Matt explained.

I now recalled that our works are posted online for people to see so they can decide if they did want to hire us.

'So why is Jack the only member here?' I thought I was going to be interrogated. Looks like the tables have turned. Or they're doing some reverse psychology on me. Way to be paranoid.

'Hmm, you know. Woke up late, got to the airport late. By the time I got there, the plane has left for New York' Jack said.

'Psh, don't believe him. He actually begged to stay with me. For some reason, he wanted to meet you when he found out were having a girl tour with us' Matt explained.

I laughed 'I need to know how to tell who among the two of you is telling the truth. And among the rest of the guys as well when I meet them' the two also laughed then Matt added 'I tell the truth 90% of the time. Can't lie since I'm the tour manager'

'Yeah right' Jack said then punched Matt on the arm.

Surprisingly, there were only a few people when we got to the mall. We actually ate at three places and I was the only one left eating at the third restaurant.

'What's up with you guys feeding me?' I asked. I was really curious why. My pants are already getting tight.

'We're just getting you accustomed to the boys' appetite' Matt said.

'No worries. Most of my friends are boys and I'm used to it.' I said letting go of the spoon. 'Can we stop eating? I'm about to barf' with that, Jack laughed.

We decided to stroll around for a while to burn off what we just ate. They asked me stuff about myself. My name, birthday, age, what college I went to, hobbies, and almost anything under the sun. They're like detectives. But I just think they're making sure that I'm safe to be with on tour. Jack even jokingly asked what my social security number was because he's actually an undercover police.

Then the two of them decided to get me some 'necessary stuff' that I need on tour. By necessary, I mean black clothing since they said I'm part of the crew. Jack also told me he's gonna give me JAGK shirts when tour starts. Hell yes for free merch! Then we actually got me some real necessary stuff like toiletries. I was picking out my shampoo when Jack suddenly appeared beside me.

'You might forget these' then I saw what he was holding.

'I was gonna get some of those, thank you very much. You've saved me some time from going to the next aisle to get me some tampons'

Jack just smiled like he did a very good thing. I returned his kind gesture by patting his head. Though next time, I'll make sure I'll grab my own tampons. Then they can pick out what shampoo I could use.

It was already four in the afternoon so we decided to get back to the office. I bid goodbye to everyone, since I'll be seeing them after a month. Then Bert said there'll be a party at his place tonight. Jack and Matt helped me get my stuff on my car.

'You guys need a lift?' I think it's the only thing I can offer them. And maybe a good photo book output as well. But for the mean time, this'll do.

They looked at each other and were about to say no when I said 'I insist' and shoved them to my car, Jack calling shotgun.

I dropped them off the hotel and they told me we'll be meeting at 8 in the morning and that my plane ticket's with Matt.

I drove home having butterflies in my stomach. Matt and Jack just rode in my car and I'm absofuckinglutely sure to be coming with them on tour!

**A/N: I just ate lunch and was really full when I wrote this chapter, hence all the eating at the mall.**


	4. To Sammy, touring with All Time Low!

Chapter 4

When I got home, I bumped into some of my friends in the elevator. I told them I'll just drop my things then I'll be over to Bert's place.

I rang Bert's doorbell and when he opened the door, there was confetti everywhere, people whistling and clapping and a congratulations banner was hung.

'To Sammy, touring with All Time Low' Andrei said. Everyone cheered and drank their champagne. 'Remember what I told you okay? No boyfriends!' And we both laughed. Remembering that incident where I had a classmate who fought with her boyfriend so badly I think I got traumatized. Now the whole incident is like an inside joke to everyone.

So many people were present. Besides the boys and their girlfriends, my old roommate Gabbie came with her friends. They kept on joking me not to forget about them while I'm on tour. The party lasted until 1 in the morning. I had to beg them to let me go because I have to meet up with Jack and Matt at eight.

I fell asleep at around three because I still had to pack. I had two duffel bags with me and a backpack for my camera and laptop. I was supposed to only bring one duffel bag but with autumn ending and winter fast approaching, I need more clothes to keep me warm.

Matt left me a text to meet them straight at LAX. The two of them looked as sleepy as I am when I got there. It also seemed that neither of us has eaten breakfast due to the silence. We finally boarded the plane and when it got on air, I fell asleep instantly.

By the time we got there, my stomach was grumbling. Oh and did I mention that I did not only skip breakfast, I skipped lunch as well.

Danny Kurily and Matt Colussy picked us up from the airport. I was introduced by them by Matt and Jack assured the two that I have undergone intense interrogation and that he is 100% sure I am safe to be around with. That gave us all a laugh but that just made me dizzier.

'Are you okay?' Matt Colussy asked me.

I just groaned and Jack answered for me. 'She got knocked out on the plane and wasn't able to eat the food they served. She already skipped two meals'

Danny and Matt both said 'Oh' inaudibly. We got to the car and ate at the nearest diner we could find near the hotel.

I didn't mind myself eating and I guess I looked really hungry and terrible and Jack said 'She does have an appetite of a boy'

'I do not! I'm just extremely hungry right now' I defended myself. They all laughed and went back to eating.

Danny and Matt got to know me at the diner and told me that I have to either call the other Matt as Flyzik, Mickey, or James so as not to confuse the two of them. I even asked Matt if I could touch his shiny head.

'What? No genie came out?' I said and made them laugh. When we were all full, we went to the hotel the ATL band and crew were staying at.

I was kinda talkative back in the diner but my voice left me when we got to the elevator.

'What's up with you? You got all quiet' Danny said.

'I'm just nervous. Like really nervous' then I touched Danny's wrist to show him how clammy they were.

'Oh don't worry you'll be alright' they assured me.

**A/N: Leave me reviews please :) And I think I need a muse. Promise that the next chapters will be longer :D**


	5. I have never

Chapter 5

I was the last to enter the hotel room, I think it's a suite thought, and Jack even had to pull me in because I was so shy. He insisted they'd be more shy because they'll have to behave because there's a girl.

'You can stop being nervous now. Forgot to tell ya the guys are at the venue. Just drop your things here then we'll follow them' Danny said.

'You could've told me earlier! Now my heart doesn't want to calm down' I laughed.

The boys grabbed other things that they'll be bringing to the venue. Tonight's the first show so I remembered to bring my camera, extra battery and my lenses. I also changed my clothes making sure everything I wore was comfy.

The crew were scattered all over the venue. They introduced me to whoever we meet first. I was left alone with Jack and Flyzik again because Danny and Matt had things to prepare.

'You can wait for the show to start with Jeff and me at the sound booth' Evan offered.

'Sure. Thanks' I said and the only people left to introduce to me are the rest of All Time Low and tonight's other performers.

'We wanted to save the best for last but you can meet The Ready Set and Paradise Fears later. Sad though that He is We can't make it on tour with us' Jack said and we entered the room labeled 'All Time Low'

When we got in, Rian was in a corner practicing his part, Zack was playing with his phone and Alex was sitting in front of the mirror singing while admiring himself. They all stopped what they were doing when the door closed.

'Hey Jack and girl with the camera standing beside Jack' Alex greeted me through the mirror.

'It's Sammy and hi' I greeted Alex back.

'Well, you heard her. Zack, Rian, this is Sammy' Jack introduced.

I shyly waved at them and Jack moved towards the couch. I just stood there frozen, debating on whether I should sit or what. I also noticed that Flyzik already left.

'Uhm, you can sit on the couch you know' Rian told me and added 'you don't really have to be shy.'

But I'm shy! I'm standing in front of them and I don't know what to do. So I mustered up my strength and sat between Zack and Jack since Jack was sitting beside Rian and that was the only empty spot.

'You're a fan right? That's what Jack reported to us' Zack said. Now it feels like Jack really was a police and Zack was a higher-up. I just nodded him a yes then Alex asked me 'Ever seen us live?' Now he was facing me instead of looking at the mirror.

'Yep, I've been to four of your concerts and Rise and Fall would be my fifth' I said. I kinda feel proud for having gone to a lot of shows.

'You've come to lots of shows we should've been familiar with you' Rian said.

'I never got meet and greets when I go to shows' I now regret denying that meet and greet pass that was offered to me to the GK tour that All Time Low headlined.

Just as the conversation started rolling, Flyzik's head popped up by the door and told the guys that the show will be starting in fifteen minutes. I kinda felt sad 'cause I just met them and we already had to part. Sob, I'm so emotional.

Rian put his arm around me and said 'Meet you after the show'. Then they all stood up and left. Guess it's time for me to do some work. I went outside to take a picture of the people in line, and people who were carrying signs or those wearing shirts with awesome band related slogans. The Ready Set was up first and I went to Evan and Jeff's station to wait.

ALEX'S POV

A female figure came in with Jack and Matt. Guess they weren't joking when they said we're gonna have a woman on tour with us. I immediately noticed how nice her legs were, checking them out through the mirror. Shit, I shouldn't really be doing this. This is gonna turn bad.

I played it cool and greeted her then Jack introduced her. Sammy, huh. Nice name, and she's pretty cute too. God, Gaskarth. Do not ogle her. Chances are, you wouldn't be seeing her after tour.

Except if you become good friends with her.

Oh, great now I'm having a debate with myself.

We talked to her and she seems a little shy. Must get rid of that later after the show. We haven't really started a good conversation and Flyzik tells us it's show time already. Why?

Jack swung his arm around my shoulders, 'I know what you're thinking bro' he said smugly.

'You do not.'

'Yes I do. You like Sammy don't you?'

'I just met her! I do not!'

'Bet you fifty bucks that you would' Jack said with a wink. I just dismissed it with a nod because I'm not gonna let that happen.

END OF POV

'What's up new girl?' Jeff said and we high fived.

'Good. I still haven't taken it all in. Being in tour and stuff'

'Don't worry, just a few more shows and everything would seem normal' Evan assured.

We watched The Ready Set and Paradise Fears perform and I left the sound booth every once in a while to take pictures. I wasn't sure if I should take their pictures too, but I just did to be sure. All Time Low came on and I stood in front of the stage beside the bouncers. The first show was awesome as always! After the show, All Time Low hung out outside the venue and I went with them. I took pictures of them with their fans and told them they could check my site to grab the photos and that if they aren't there, it probably means it's gonna get published. Boy the fans were glad!

The after party was held on the bus as there was another show the next day so we had to get moving. Alex started the party with Danny as they were the one to bring out the drinks. I just sat on the couch being my shy self. Jack came up to me with a drink.

'How about something to drink my lady?' he offered me the drink. I took the cup and drank.

'Hey guys! Sammy drinks! We need to get her a little drunk so she can stop being all shy to everyone besides me, Flyzik, Danny and Colussy!' Jack announced.

I just shrugged and went along with their idea. I mean, I wanna get not all shy around them too!

'So what should we do?' Alex asked.

'A game of I have never?' I suggested.

'How do you play that?' Rian asked.

'Whoever's turn it is will say a statement that starts with 'I have never…' Like 'I have never taken a bath since tour started' then everyone who had taken a bath since tour started will down their drinks'

'Ooh, feisty. I like that. Since you suggested it, you start'

I gave it a thought then just decided to think of something almost everyone could drink to 'Hmm, I have never kissed anyone of the same sex' I said and everyone looked at each other and almost all of us drank.

'Oh my god you guys! Why almost all of you?' I asked laughing.

'Alex likes to kiss boys' Rian said.

'Yes I do' Alex admitted then added 'and you like kissing girls?'

'I've kissed my girl friends' then their eyed widened 'oh I'm not lesbian. I meant my female friends. You know friends of the same sex' and I swear I heard them breathe out of relief.

The game turned interesting by having stuff that revealed more of the ATL band and crew than me. It was really funny as everyone was getting really drunk.

Then Jack fired a question that threw everyone off guard.

'I have never liked someone on tour right now'

ZACK'S POV

When Jack said that 'I have never…' statement, my heart skipped. I haven't told anyone yet that I think I like Sammy. She's the first girl I've met who's interested in photography and has real good talent in taking photos. I was supposed to tell Rian but Alex and Danny started the drinking bonanza. But it was good seeing that Sammy was finally letting loose and having fun.

Guess I'll drink to that.

END POV

There was a brief pause after Jack's statement. Then there were three who drank to that, Zack, Alex and me.

They looked at me with expectant eyes.

'What? I like you guys. I'm starting to have fun touring with you guys. But I don't like anyone in particular' I shrugged.

'That doesn't count! ' Vinny protested 'Penalty drink to the camera girl!' he was quite tipsy but whatever. I still downed that shot.

ALEX/ZACK POV

I was kind of expecting her to say it was me. Guess I'm not the only one crushing on Sammy. Damn you, Jack.

END POV

**A/N: Chapter five is finally of decent length! The story had quite a turn I think;) Please remember that I own nothing but my own ideas. Leave me some love 3**


	6. Sammy the Bully

Chapter 6

I didn't know what time the party ended and my head's a little hazy but I'm glad I ended up sleeping in my bunk and not beside some random person. Or one of the ATL band and crew people 'cause that would just send the wrong impression.

I got up early, around 9am like I usually do after a night of drinking. It's also so weird 'cause no matter how much alcohol I consume, I never get a hangover. I went out of my bunk, and the bus was a mess.

I spent an hour cleaning the bus and realized we were already parked at the venue in Pennsylvania, and that none of the boys were up yet so I ate my breakfast at the lounge while watching tv. I heard some shuffling in the back and I looked to see Jack scouring the fridge.

'Surprising you're the first one up.'

Jack squinted at me. 'Good morning camera girl. Why do you look fine? I mean, aren't you hung-over?'

'Never happens to me,' and I winked at Jack. He scoffed and grabbed a bottle of water and went to sit beside me.

'What are you watching? Goddammit, can you shut the curtains? The light is hurting me!' Jack said with a pout.

'I'm watching reruns of Ancient Aliens, and no I will not shut the curtains because I like seeing you suffer' I said, smirking.

'You evil little girl.' Then Jack decided to lean his head on my shoulder because that part is hidden from the sun. We stayed like that for a while and Jack got bored with what I was watching and decided to play Fifa.

'I cannot believe you lost twice to a girl Jack. You are such a pussy'. Rian said from behind.

'Good morning Rian!' I chirped, followed by Jack saying 'Shut up you fat fuck. I'm trying to focus here.'

'Focus harder 'cause you're about to lose again, dickhead. And good to see your coming out of your shell Sammy.'

'Guess all I needed was a little alcohol to jumpstart things. Want to help me beat the fuck out of Jack?'

'Nope. You can handle it. I fine just watching.'

'Why are you siding with her? ALEX! Can you help me beat Sammy? Goddammit I lost again! ALEX!' Jack called out desperately.

'Sorry man. Alex is still passed out.' Zack said.

'Help me then!'

'No way. It's fun watching you lose to a girl.' Jack slumped after hearing that even Zack is on my side.

'Victory is mine! You already lost 5 games in a row!' I was already doing a victory dance and Jack just sat there looking like I hit him. Zack and Rian too were making fun of Jack for not winning, even just one game.

ALEX POV

I think I heard Jack calling me. Or maybe I was dreaming, but I woke up feeling like there are a thousand hammers trying to break open my skull all at the same time. I realized after trying to get rid of the feeling that the pain was caused by the noise coming from the lounge. I can hear everyone cheering. Maybe there's a football game rerun?

I got up, trying to balance myself by leaning on the wall.

'Alex! You're finally awake! Sammy and the guys are bullying me!' Jack said, pouting after.

I don't know why they're bullying Jack but for some reason, all I could focus on was Sammy hugging Jack. I rubbed my eyes and Sammy was back to her position. Maybe I'm just a little bit drunk.

'We'll get revenge later Jack. Don't worry.'

END POV

I think I saw a wave of jealousy pass Alex's eyes when I hugged Jack. I felt bad for bullying him, and we've only known each other for what, less than a week? But I figured what I saw a while ago was nothing since Alex said they were going to get revenge.

'Oh you guys are challenging me? Bring it on!' I said and crossed my arms. Zack and Rian started hooting and Jack just glared at me.

'Okay…I'll go easy on you later. Sorry. Can't help but be competitive' I told Jack who gladly accepted my apology by hugging me back.

'Truce. For now.' Then Jack did that whole I'm-watching-you hand gesture.

It was already lunchtime by the time the whole Fifa fiasco ended. Flyzik entered the bus asking who wanted to buy lunch.

'No one is actually volunteering?' Flyzik asked again. 'Well, then I'm choosing…Gaskarth, and Sammy.'

'I am not your errand girl' I said and made a sad face to try and convince Flyzik to just choose one of the other guys.

'Not going to change my mind. Alex, are you also going to complain?' Alex shook his head.

ALEX POV

I don't know if Jack told someone else, or I accidentally told Flyzik about Sammy. It's a little fishy asking us to buy lunch when they do it for us most of the time. But hey, I'm not going to pass up spending time with Sammy.

After ten minutes, we were both in clean clothes and ready to buy lunch. Everyone wanted Chinese for some reason and Sammy took care of taking everyone's orders. We then went to Jordan's bus as well as Paradise Fears' bus to buy them food.

We were quiet while walking. It's not awkward, well not exactly but I could feel Sammy hesitating to talk. I didn't want to break the silence either so I just waited for her.

'Awhile back, I noticed you…' It was cryptic. Whatever Sammy was trying to say.

'Noticed what? Did I look embarrassing when I woke up?' I said, trying to lighten up the mood. She laughed a little.

'I kinda saw you, uh, glare at Jack. When I hugged him. But maybe you just look grumpy when waking up after a night of drinking?'

So she saw it, huh. 'I thought you were stealing my best friend.' I said, trying to make light of it.

'I wasn't, and I wouldn't. I felt bad for bullying him since he woke up' she said with a laugh.

Well, that was a relief. God, it's only been less than a week since I've known her. I shouldn't be overthinking things.

We already found a restaurant and were able to buy all the food everyone wanted to eat.

'Are you seriously not going to help me carry any of these?' I asked.

'Nope.'

'First, you bully Jack, then me? I'm a little hurt Samantha.' Then she just laughs. And started walking out so I had no choice but to carry everything!

'Hey! Hey! Sammy, they're heavy! I'm going to spill some of the food if you don't help me.'

'Fine Gaskarth. Hand me some of those.' Thank god, she helped me.

'Why do you like bullying us so much?'

'Not all of you. I've only bullied you and Jack for now.'

'Yeah but still.'

'Hmm. I'd like to think I'm on tour with my brothers slash good friends. It's how I express my undying love to you guys.'

'Right, if that's what you like.' Then out of the blue, she kicks by butt that off balances me and runs straight to our bus.

Only then did I realize, she took ATL's food, so I have to deliver Jordan's and Paradise Fears' food to their respective buses.

END POV

'Where's Alex?' Vinny asked the moment I got in.

'Holy shit! He, he was walking behind me. M-maybe he got kidnapped.' I tried joking him.

'Not kidnapped. Only became Sammy's second victim of bullying.' Alex said and rolled his eyes.

'I don't like you anymore Sammy.' Jack said jokingly while grabbing some food.

'You're still our friend. Right, Zack?' Rian chirped and Zack nodded, too busy eating to answer. Jack stuck out his tongue at me and I did the same thing back.

'Woah, you guys all took a bath already.' I said, not realizing I was thinking out loud.

'Yes. We're all clean except you.' Jack said, trying to bully me back.

'Nuh-uh! Alex hasn't taken a bath yet either!'

Flyzik broke our little fight cause it's already time for sound check.

'You can take a bath first Alex.'

'Woah. After bullying me, you're already being kind to me?' Alex said with fake disbelief.

'Only cause you're more needed than I am at the sound check.'

**A/N: This is more or less a filler chapter. Sorry for not updating for so long! I will try to update as often as possible :)**


End file.
